La mano que nunca abrió la puerta del ático
by Lady Grayson
Summary: A la vaga y triste inspiración de Eduardo Medina


**La mano que nunca abrió la puerta del ático.**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ _El joven manos de Tijera no me pertenece, asi como tampoco me pertenece esta historia, la cual fué escrita por mi ángel oscuro de nostálgica mirada y brillante sonrisa, Eduardo Medina, quien me hizo el favor de permitirme publicar su relato en esta página, pues es una historia no solo sobre Edward, sino además trata sobre él mismo, espero la disfruten tanto como yo la he disfrutado._

* * *

Existió alguna vez en mi interior ese extraño bullicio que desde más allá de mi ventana me hablaba. Aún está ahí o creo sentir algo en mi vacío y sufrido interior sin alma, sin corazón.

Sabes, la única compañía es la sombra y sus hermanas, ellas me acompañan y en tiernos ratos me hablan.

Pero tú vienes y perturbas mi amada soledad y ella provee de inauditas inquietudes.

No te conozco y pretendes conocerme, mis oídos no perciben otras voces, mis ojos no conocen otras caras. No abras más la puerta a sabiendas de que mi atmósfera es siniestra. No te acerques, no me veas, evita hablarme o levantarme de la tiniebla que me cobija… mi faz no es hermosa bello ángel, y quieres mostrarme tu mundo que lastima mis ojos que no han visto la luz y que mi piel no conoce el calor del sol.

Seguiré presitos ánimos a sabiendas de que sus miradas y prejuicios son la raíz de mis miedos.

Extraña sensación en mi al mirarte reprochar los comentarios fantoches que me asedian y extraña mirada en ti en mi por los dos que puede ser mas que un sentimiento.

Una noche el infierno nos alcanzó y dijiste que estas manos son más frías que otras veces. Yo seguía abismado en tu frágil protección que llegó a quererme.

El hielo imperial es una atracción mortal para el que no sabe diferenciar entre el bien y el mal.

Esa noche mis tétricas manos se inspiran en ti y figura tu silueta en el témpano.

El hielo crujía y brotaba en destellos nunca antes vistos. Tal ingenio y tal brillo en mis delicados y tristes ojos. Pero hay un intruso que da un tajo a la ilusión que te aleja de mí sin tu voluntad, por los ayeres de un bien mozo que se desperdiciaba en pedruscos ociosos.

Su furia gime sobre mi débil presencia que resulta ser nada ante ansias humanas que dentro de mí no parece haber nada.

Quisiera ser fantasma como mis eternas hermanas que solo rondan y no dañan mi aparente apariencia humana.

Que ironía la suya y la mía su corazón solitario buscando compañía en un extremo solitario sin corazón.

Adentro no hay nadie y nadie está aquí, solo el silencio que juzga mis palabras y mis andares por estar aquí.

Y así voy por la noche como mi hermana en el ático de aquella mi única casa siempre solo en el claroscuro de la sábana nocturna.

Triste y furioso con un sentimiento en las entrañas que desde la venida a acá solo me hace pensar en un tenebroso uso para mis zarpas de tijera.

Se que no voy a encontrar lugar en un mundo ajeno al mío, segado por el que fuera mi última emoción perdido en círculos grises que sin razón aparente me volvieron a dejar junto a ti.

Como inspiración en lo retraído apareces bello ángel como la luz en lo oscuro para un oscuro… no me veas, no me mires, evita hablarme, mi faz no es amistosa y quieres mostrar a mis ojos otras expresiones y a mi piel otras emociones.

Soy una lastimosa criatura que solo tu supiste entenderme y alejarme un momento de mi socorrida soledad en la que flota mi palabra sola.

No me des esas miradas que mi mente no sabe ordenas y teme simpatizar con la realidad con tu realidad que en algún momento ya sin alientos algún lejano día con este recuerdo… y yo fuera del tiempo y del espacio solo sobre aullar en algún solo lugar.

No dices nada, quedas callada con esa mirada, un dulce martirio para mí aún sin orden en el caos que igualmente con nosotros calla.

Que tiene tu mirada que solo me atrapa y explora mi ser… sin alertas ni temores fui sintiendo un calor que me rodea y me cobija como nunca antes en tus brazos queda mi vacío cuerpo que tu cuerpo se devora mi fría emanación… temo abrazarte con mis afiladas falanges que a últimas horas solo lastiman. Eres víctima callada de los males que te rondan, si hay algún mal en mi entonces por que tus manos me abrazan?...

Hay algo fuera de lugar en el momento de armonía entre los dos, los gritos y palabras de multitudes contaminan el sonido en mis oídos, lo culpable en la sombría lejanía, una rufia iracunda de ociosos.

Lo se, las dudas te abaten, en mi hay alerta y temores por el indiferente eco que gime el espectro de otros ayeres.

No me culpes, no me odies, no me extrañes, me arrastraré en el tiempo, me quedaré perdido, aquí no hay esperanza… para mi… en la tierra… en cualquier caso volveré al olvido.

"Que mi triste destino me ahuyenta y espanta, oigo el aire soplar en la noche de invierno que me llama a ahogar mi muda garganta en la habitación a revivir mi infierno."

Déjame correr que tu mundo no es el mío y volver a lo que domino y no lastima, déjame ahí que al que me dejó al inicio aquí se le olvidó darme unas manos para abrazarte y un alma para quererte, y solo mostró lo real en burdos bosquejos y eventos sin fundamentos.

Déjame sin conflictos, sin dilemas de otras vidas, aunque tu cielo se desmorone en pedazos, echaré por la ventana los sueños que perturben mi invisible desdicha.

Aquí quedaré a donde pertenezco y ellas me pertenecen, la tiniebla y sus hermanas; solo un último e inverosímil deseo tengo, que al irte no cierres totalmente la puerta, que sea mi recuerdo de tu visita que alguna vez miré entre brillos y pensamientos de que mis manos nunca te tocaron y que detrás de un trozo de alivio arrancaron.

* * *

**Eduardo Medina**

_"Déjame sin conflictos, sin dilemas de otras vidas aunque tu cuelo se desmorone en pedazos, echaré por la ventana los suelos que perturban mi invisible desdicha."_


End file.
